Community Outreach and Education Program MISSION AND OBJECTIVES The Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) of the Center provides information on environmental health issues, including molecular toxicology and general biological issues primarily to members of the lay community. The goals of the COEP are to improve environmental health knowledge and risk perception along with modifying individual and population behaviors toward chemical risks. The COEP has initiatives primarily in the Metropolitan Nashville and its surrounding communities; however, many of the program's activities extend to the entire state of Tennessee and the Mid-South region including Kentucky. The current and future directions focus on identifying specific needs of the COEP's target audiences to provide adequate and relevant environmental health information and translate the Center's research efforts into knowledge that can be applied to public health. To accomplish these goals, the COEP conducts a series of programs and activities including Center events, K-12 education, and professional assistance.